Vivi
Vivi (full name unknown) is the leader of the The Mystery Skulls, owner of Mystery, and former girlfriend of Lewis. After the incident surrounding his death, she continued investigating the paranormal alongside her dog and the other team member, Arthur. Canon At current, very little is known about Vivi's life outside of the events in the cave and mansion. There has been no confirmation as to her family or background, save that she is mostly Japanese. She has also owned Mystery presumably for seven years, and made him the mascot of her team. Vivi has been shown to be passionate and excited in regards to the supernatural, enough so that she is the leader and possible creator of the group. She works at a used book and comic store, the Tome Tomb, and has been trying to learn more about the enigmatic owner Duet with little success. Prior to his death, Vivi and Lewis became romantically involved. It is unknown how the events surrounding his death (and those regarding his current undead status) have affected her feelings for him. Role Mystery Skulls Animated: Ghost Vivi leads the paranormal investigation team known as the Mystery Skulls. At some point, she and her companions entered a cave that housed a hostile spirit. While exploring, they split into pairs and Vivi took a path which went downward to the cavern floor. She was meant to be followed by Mystery, but by the time she reached an opening into the larger cavern, she was alone. Shortly after Vivi reached the end of the pathway, she witnessed the death of Lewis, and was affected by a purple energy. The final effects of this are unknown. The Mystery Skulls became active again with one less member, and found themselves stranded when their van broke down in front of a mansion. Upon learning that the mansion was haunted due to spiritual activity, Vivi became very excited--until the Deadbeats became hostile. Despite the inherent danger of the manor, Vivi often seemed more curious than afraid. She, Mystery, and Arthur fled through the manor, and were dropped through a trapdoor. While falling, Arthur was separated from them. Vivi and Mystery later make their way to the kitchen of the manor and make themselves each a comically over-sized sandwich. Before either can eat, they are reunited with Arthur as he flees the wrath of Lewis. Startled by the appearance of the angry ghost, Vivi ran as well. When Arthur was cornered at the end of the chase, she flung herself in front of him. As Lewis did not attack, she reacted with puzzlement. The locket was offered to her, which only served to increase this. Before Vivi could accept it however, she was dragged out of the mansion by Arthur. Even as she was led away, Vivi reached back behind her. Whether it was for the locket or Lewis is unknown. Though the explosion of ghostfire was only narrowly avoided, Vivi and her team did manage to return to the van and leave the mansion safely. Mystery Skulls Animated: Freaking Out Vivi appears to be traveling together with her team still, with the events of the manor well behind them. As the video seems to take place late at night, she spends the majority of the events asleep. During her unconscious state, her eyes glow in a fashion that indicates her experience in the cave is still having an effect on her. Simultaneously, the image of Lewis in the photo on Arthur's computer becomes highlighted and then overshadowed in the same color. What this means exactly is still unknown. Character While there is not much explicitly given regarding Vivi's personality, Mysteryben has described her as bold, confident, and ready to give her all 1. She was also given a B blood type, which in pop-culture theory predicts an individual who is passionate, creative, and active. It also describes such persons as tending to be irresponsible and unforgiving, and prone to doing things their own way. 2 Fanon Vivi is generally a strange case within the fandom, as it is uncertain how much or little she is aware of the events surrounding the cave and how they tie in to those of the mansion. Due to the emphasis on her eyes as the target of the purple energy--and their being pictured as pitch black when passing a mirror in Lewis' mansion, and fully purple in the official profile--a common belief held is that all or part of her memories regarding Lewis and the cave have been wiped or blocked. As she does not seem to immediately recognize Lewis when they are being pursued, there may be truth to this. Personality Vivi is often seen as a strong individual, both physically and mentally. Due to Arthur being described as a reluctant participant and her own role as team leader, it is likely that she is the driving force behind their activities both before and after the events in the cave. She appears to be more invested in the pursuit of the supernatural, and remains far calmer than either Mystery or Arthur during the mansion incident. Her shown curiosity and unaffected demeanor in the cave lends credit to the belief that she is one to keep together when under pressure. Vivi is often portrayed as reckless (flinging herself immediately in front of a raging spirit), but emphasis in the fandom is just as commonly placed on her protectiveness (doing so in order to keep Arthur from being hurt). Family As nothing is known of her family, besides that she owns a dog, there are multiple theories throughout the fandom. Unlike the other members of her team, there does not seem to be a general consensus on what her childhood was, beyond it being more stable than those believed to have been had by Lewis and Arthur. Character Design/Development Vivi's clothing and certain design elements are strongly reminiscent of Velma (with a number of influences through in from Daphne) from the Scooby Doo series. Her scarf was inspired by that of Yoko Littner. The final color scheme she was given took inspiration from that of Vinyl Scratch and Megaman. Trivia * Vivi is the only member of the Mystery Skulls with a confirmed ethnicity/racial background: she is mostly Japanese. * Her glasses have not be confirmed as prescription. * It has not been confirmed whether or not she is aware of the alternate form of her dog, Mystery. * Vivi's appetite is a reference to that of Shaggy. * While it is not known if she is the strongest member of the team, Vivi was able to hold both her dog and teammate Arthur after they jumped into her arms. It did not seem to be effortlessly, but that she managed it at all is impressive. * Vivi has never been pictured driving the van. This has led to speculation that she may be a terrible or unsafe driver. Lesser so, it is attributed to her eyesight. * Unless Lewis' age is meant to only be that which he died at, and more than three years have passed, she is the oldest human member of the Mystery Skulls. References Gallery No gallery additions have been made at this time. Category:Characters